paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Experimental Forces
Mutually Assured Destruction Tank After a successful attempt to infiltrate a Allied research base, the Soviets got their hands on Seismic Technology. After months of studying this technology, the Soviets managed to make this technology more destructive. Unfortunately, following an attack on the Soviet research facility in Vladivostok in 1952, much data concerning the project was destroyed, leading to the cancellation of the project. However, by 1954, the Soviets were losing previously conquered cities to the Allied assault. Due to the Allies retaking one city too many, the Ministry of Experimental Science got a phone call from the Premier's office. This call was an order to start a project of mass destruction, a weapon that would mercilessly destroy whole cities and lay waste to whole bases. After reconstructing the data of the Seismic Technology project, the best minds of the Ministry designed the Igla Shockwave Generator; a weapon of mass destruction, capable of reducing concrete to rubble with a brutal shockwave. The ISG was so large, a massive chassis would be needed to house the weapon. After the mounting of the DShK machine gun and the Igla Shockwave Generator on a gigantic chassis (about the same size of the Mammoth Tank), the monstrosity was dubbed the Mutually Assured Destruction Tank (or MAD Tank). Three of these vehicles were deployed in Kaliningrad when the Allies attempted to take the city, after Stalin gave explicit orders to "leave nothing but rubble". The result was shocking both to the Allies and the Soviets, as the city buildings began to collapse under their feet. Kaliningrad was only saved from complete ruin by the prompt destruction of all three MAD Tanks. Subsequently, the Allies, wise to their usage, ordered that all MAD Tanks be marked as priority targets, making it difficult for the devices to be employed effectively. Following the end of the war, the Soviet Union made a public display of destroying all of its MAD Tanks, and did not employ the weapon at all during the Third World War, though a few conspiracy theorists still believe that the Soviet Union might still have a number of functional MAD Tanks in their possession, should their destructive power ever be needed... TX-03 Tesla Assault Gun The first tank to utilise Tesla Weaponry, Stalin himself ordered the application of Tesla Coils on a mobile chassis, to support the Union's JS-2 Mammoth Tanks. The resultant TX-03 Tesla Assault Guns were highly sophisticated devices able to melt enemy armour and fry enemy soldiers, if suffering from a rather short range. They were used as support units and cleaners, because while being rather fragile, they were excellent terror units and could destroy any weakened opposition with ease. Their introduction led to the development of modern Tesla Tanks and the amphibious version, the Stingray. Shock Trooper "*panting*" :- Overheated Shock Trooper Man-portable Tesla Coils where not developed until near the end of the Second World War, when the Ministry of Experimental Science perfected their Mk. 1 Portable Tesla Arc Caster. These powerful weapons could disable a Mastiff tank in a single burst, or fry a whole squad of infantry. Unfortunately, the Mk. 1 weighed upwards of 30 kilograms, and that wasn't counting the battery, insulation coveralls, and miscellaneous pieces of equipment Soviet infantry were issued. Moreover, it usually only took a few blasts from the arc caster to drain a full battery, forcing a squad of Shock Troopers to station themselves near a generator, or bring one on a truck with them. To solve the weight problem, artillery loader XF-2 exoskeletons were modified to fit around the rubber coveralls, hold batteries, and hopefully not break down under fire. While the suits allowed the Shock Troopers to carry all their equipment without throwing out their backs, they couldn't move as fast or with as much agility as a regular infantryman. However, the skeleton still had plenty of carrying power to spare, and so it became standard to weld steel plates onto the skeleton itself, creating what the Soviets thought was the world's first suit of powered armour, albeit a crude one. Unfortunately, the combination of rubber coveralls and steel plates resulted in the Shock Trooper experiencing temperatures upwards of 50 degrees celsius on a cool day. It was fortunate that the war in North Africa had come to a close by the time the Shock Troopers were introduced, or the number of heatstroke cases would have been even higher. Nonetheless, where they were deployed, Shock Troopers performed with devastating effect against the encroaching Allied tank divisions. In one notable event, a squad of Shock Troopers fortified themselves in a Polish apartment building and held out for nearly a week, until Allied engineers cut the power to the building. While the Shock Trooper project proved successful, the diversion of funds to various other projects (as well as Stalin's Black Guard) meant that the Shock Trooper design was not improved upon until the end of the war, when the Tesla Trooper was designed. Tesla Trooper Main Article: Tesla Trooper During World War II, Tesla technology was refined to the point where it became possible for infantry portable versions of Tesla technology to be created, with the aid of simple powered exoskeletons. Since then, this technology has reached a whole new level, allowing the Tesla Trooper to advance beyond the drawing board and see service during World War III. Theoretically, a mere platoon of these troops would be able to take on larger forces of tanks, with their heavy battlesuits and powerful Tesla weaponry. Individually, the Tesla Troopers were quite successful, but at the front, as a whole, the results were pathetic. Several drawbacks of the battlesuit, such as its slow speed and the exposed power source relegated the Tesla Trooper as a mere power source for the Tesla Coils by the final stages of the war. Nevertheless, the basic idea was kept, and Soviet scientists have learned from their mistakes. Post-war, the Tesla Trooper has been upgraded so as to be watertight, increasing its versatility on the battlefield. TX-18 Tesla Tank "Tesla Tank, charge complete." :- Tesla Tank driver The TX-18 Tesla Tank was a Soviet armoured vehicle of the Third World War, designed after success of the earlier TX-03 Tesla Assault Gun, which fought in the previous war. The Tesla Tank’s development started in 1965, few months after the introduction of Tesla Troopers, to make the already powerful Tesla Coils more mobile. Scientists tried to keep the Tesla Coil's destructive power intact while making them as compact as possible. This, they succeeded in doing. In addition, they were able to install a larger, more powerful version of the EMP emitter first fielded by the Tesla Trooper. In August of the same year the first Tesla Tank rolled from the production line and in the field tests proved more than a match for the T-64 Hammer Tank, and just a single Tesla Tank could defeat several times the number of Hammers, an impressive feat. When Premier Cherdenko ordered full production of the Tesla Tanks, large problems appeared. The extremely complex and elaborate components of the Tesla Tank were expensive to produce, and even more troublesome and difficult to maintain. The only mass produced engine that would give it a reasonable speed was very inefficient, but Cherdenko insisted that production continue. The Tesla Tanks were only produced at Omsk Transmash special factory No. X, and by the end of the war, a mere 163 Tesla Tanks had been produced. The Union's growing need for T-64 Hammer tanks and JS-4 Apocalypse tanks resulted in a near complete halt of Tesla Tank production with Factory No. X focusing more on producing other tanks. A few Tesla Tanks were still produced, but they were so complex that it took weeks to produce even one Tesla Tank. Due to their scarcity, only commanders with the highest clearance level could request Tesla Tanks. In addition, the Stingray was in mass production, and despite having inferior armour and destructive power, it was cheaper, less maintenance intensive, less complex and amphibious. On the field Tesla Tanks were used as an advanced tank in situations where the lumbering Apocalypse Tank was too unwieldy, for example, when deploying troops behind enemy lines. Allied troops feared them immensely, given the raw destructive power that a single Tesla tank wielded. The Tesla Tank boasted power equal to that of their immobile counterparts, torching any infantry and vehicles in sight. They were only used in 3 battles; the War on the Rhine, the Second Battle of Leningrad and the Battle of New York. However, during the Battle of New York, the Tesla Tanks failed Commander Moskvin and in a fit of rage, he ordered all the tanks to overcharge their capacitors without firing. Needless to say, the explosions were seen from the other side of Manhattan. At present, the only Tesla Tanks still in existence are serving in Premier Davidova’s elite guard or are stationed in Omsk as guardians of the derelict factories that created them. Category:Lore